


Why do we dream

by FSvltzmvn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSvltzmvn/pseuds/FSvltzmvn
Summary: Everyone has dreams, right?I wish I didn't, because god knows how bad it hurts when I wake up and realize that you aren't there with me.This are some of the dreams I remember I had, and of course you were in them.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 24





	Why do we dream

* * *

Everybody has dreams, right? The vivid pictures and sounds you experience in your sleep, not the aspirations.

I know I have them. And I know you do too.

But why?

In the ancient cultures almost everyone believed that dreams were sent from the gods or were some connection to them. Since I don’t believe in a God, I’m ruling that option out of the list.

According to the Freudian dream analysis, dreams are your mind’s way of fulfilling wishes. I like that theory.

There was a time where I dreamed that you spoke to me again. 

It was a couple weeks after we were together and I saw you another person.

I was sitting with some friends at our usual spot and you went out of your way to go talk to me, ask me if we were alright. I’m assuming that what happened in my dream those weeks before was the same that happened while I was awake. I told you that we were good, nothing to worry about, because, honestly, I was just glad that you were talking to me again.

Even if you were the one that screwed it up. Which you did. Badly.

And yet I still said “yeah, we’re good, why wouldn’t we be?”, can’t blame me for wanting you with me, even if it had to be as a friend.

I guess my wish in that dream was that things could go back to normal. I’m still waiting for that to happen now that I’m awake.

-

In the contemporary theory, dreams indicate emotion and the more emotions present, the less clear the dream is.

I think I’d rather not believe this one, because believing in this theory means facing my feelings for you. And I don’t want that.

I like you, there’s no surprise there, I know it, you know it too, hell, even our friends know.

Your current girl knows too apparently.

Sometimes when I dream of you things get too confusing, they get confusing up to the point where all that is clear in that dream is that you’re touching me.

You were holding my hand while we walked behind our friends, they were making too much noise and you just wanted a bit of quiet so I choose to walk behind with you.

You held my hand out of gratitude, I think.

You touched my waist when you passed by me in the club, we had been talking outside, about how we were into girls and then decided to get back inside because of the cold. I went to join my friends and you went to yours, but not before passing by me and grabbing my waist and smirking at me.

I like to think that was a suggestion, considering our earlier conversation.

You put your arm around me when you saw someone eyeing me, or when someone was starting to flirt with me, one of your friends made that mistake once. She was saying some suggestive things that we could do together and you didn’t like that, so you put your arm around me and told her that I was fine just staying there, with you.

That was your way of claiming me, but I can’t say I minded.

You touched my cheek and grabbed my shoulder whenever I was too focused in something and wasn’t hearing what you were saying, you would turn me to you and repeat yourself, making sure I was listening that time.

My full attention was what you would get out of doing that.

I don’t like this theory because it makes me think that maybe I don’t just like you…

But maybe I love you…

I think.

-

With the activation-synthesis hypothesis, dreams are the way your brain attempts to logically string together brain activity, like when you’re awake. Your dreams are “illogical” because your neurons continue to fire while you’re asleep, and your brain is so driven to be logical that it tries to piece together a story or a meaning for your random brain impulses.

So, considering you’re a constant in my mind I’m not surprised you’re also one of my “random brain impulses” as well. So, mixing you, places I miss and things I enjoy doing, it’s no surprise that once in a dream I found myself with you, near a fireplace, painting.

Well I was painting, you were reading a book. You were never that gifted when it came to painting… or sketching… or just art in general.

It was pretty quiet, all you could hear was the wood crackling in the fireplace, the room was covered in warm tones from the fire’s light, and I remember you looked really gorgeous in that light.

To be fair, you are gorgeous under any kind of light.

It felt like that was something we did a lot, sit by the fireplace in silence, just taking in the heat and enjoying each others presence while doing something we loved.

When I finished my painting I went to sit beside you and wait until you were done reading, but I couldn’t stay awake so I just leaned on you, and managed to fall asleep in my own dream, but I do remember you stopping your reading to get more comfortable and you kissed my forehead right before I fell asleep.

It felt domestic, and if that was the story my brain was piecing together, I liked it and wouldn’t mind experiencing it.

-

The parallel universe dream theory sounds nice, because according to it, dreams are portals into the lives of “counterparts” that are created according to many worlds theory. It’s just you seeing what a “you” from a parallel universe is doing.

Well, “me” from another universe is pretty lucky because I got to see you in white.

I’m not one for cliché’s, I don’t meet someone and start my weddings plans, if I even have any wedding plans at all, and I certainly didn’t see myself marrying you.

But damn, in that dream, seeing you in a white dress was astonishing.

I didn’t even get to see the wedding itself because the dream started in the after-party, but dancing with you in the middle of the dancefloor, being able to look into your eyes and see love, pure love, it made me feel things… good things. Of all the times I looked into your eyes that was my favorite, because you were looking right into mine, you were looking at me, with love. That was all I ever wanted, in that reality at least.

And maybe in mine too.

The fact that Heart by Sleeping at Last was playing as the background song didn’t help the fact that I was totally enamored with the moment…

With you.

You whispered your vows in my ear once again, if I had heard them the first time at the ceremony I would have cried that time too, but hearing you telling me that even tough you have reached life goals and career goals, I was your greatest victory and you vowed to love me until I didn’t want you to and you would certainly still love me after that.

-

I don’t know why I dream.

Sometimes I like it, dreaming I mean, it gives me these glimpses of a life we could have, but I know that those aren’t my reality.

Unfortunately.

Sometimes I really wish I didn’t dream at all, because it hurts so much when I wake up and realize that what I had been seeing and feeling wasn’t my reality.

Well, besides from my feelings for you, sadly that’s the only things that those realities have in common.

It hurts because I can feel you touch on my skin, I can hear you say “I love you”, I can see you and see the love in your eyes, and as soon as I wake up, that’s over…

All of it.

You’re my friend, you’re just that.

But I wonder if you dream about me too?

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comments, did you enjoy it or not?  
> I'm taking construcitve criticism and prompts, or whatever you want to write in the comments, it's all welcome. (Except hate of any kind, that's not welcome.)  
> If there's any error please let me know.


End file.
